Water (Earth-19)
Water is one of the original members of the Team on Earth-19. Physical appearance Personality Powers and abilities *'Enhanced strength'Water had these powers before Project Sentinels. *'Red energy blasts'Water gained these powers from Project Sentinels. *'Enhanced durability' *'Enhanced agility' Weaknesses *'Anger issues' History May 2012 Water arrives at the space base in Cape Canaveral and introduces himself to Rob and Paper, the former of which questions all the weird names of the recruits. He was introduced to most of the other recruits as well, and eventually Slick introduced himself to the group and lead them to the ship they would take to get to the Academy. The recruits arrive at the Academy, and Slick tells them they will probably go to their barracks first because they have arrived early. Before the enter the docking bay of the Academy, Kruto, a Magister, greets them. As the recruits watch from their ship, there is a massive explosion within the Academy. Once inside the Academy, Water stays in the lobby with all the recruits except for Paper, Rob, and Zon. They eventually notice the three recruits are gone and begin to snoop around the Academy themselves. The group splits up and Water ends up with Brian, Jack, and Toon. Water asks if they are excited to finally be at the Academy, but the responses are mixed because of the attack. Later, Water helped in the fight with Vilgax's soldiers, and accidentally destroyed some of Toon's clones as well. He confronts Vilgax directly, and knocks him through several walls before the collide with a metal pole in the weapons room. Vilgax sets a bomb with a timer of 5 minutes in the same room and then leaves Water alone with it as Water falls unconscious. He later wakes up as the other recruits arrived in the room. He warned them of the bomb, and then all the recruits except for Rob and Paper, who stay to disable the bomb, go to fight the other soldiers, and again destroyed some of Toon's clones. After the fight was over, the Magisters congratulated them on their victory. Lotin arrived at the Academy with the late, and only female recruit, Bink. They all introduced themselves to her and then the Magisters showed the recruits their barracks. Water debriefed with the rest of the recruits about the mission, which included the fact that the Academy was practically empty during the attack. Water and Bink entered the training simulator as Sci and Brian exited it. Later, he was captured along with all the other recruits except for Zon. When Zon arrived and began to fight Dr. Animo, Zon as half-Ripjaws proclaimed he needed water, and Water volunteered himself, but Zon replied that is was no time for joking around. Water kept encouraging Zon and he was eventually able to defeat Animo and rescue all the recruits. Water was present when the Magisters explained about the Shuffler, and also witnessed Animo return and steal it. Water was present in class and witnessed Rob fight Slick as part of a demonstration. He then exited the room when class was dismissed. Water was with the rest of the recruits when Rob told the others that he though Slick and Relgo were spies. After Paper revealed that he had run background checks on everyone, Water complained that it was completely crazy. He later followed the rest of the recruits as they began to snoop throughout the Academy. Water stayed with the rest of the group as Paper went ahead, but later heard a scream within a secret room in the Academy. The team ran into the room and discovered Paper being attacked by Lotin. He later witnessed Lotin apologize as all the students returned to the barracks. Water was in the barracks when Paper shared the data he recovered from the secret room with the other students. They agreed to snoop around more that night. Water and the rest of the recruits when to the meeting room beyond the secret room and saw someone operating a computer delete a bunch of files. He later helped defeat a giant robot that was attacking the Academy. Water was present when Paper realized that his computer had been stolen. November 2026 The team assembles in the empty lobby, and just as Water asks if they're in the right place, Hornbok and Ivada arrive in the lobby, too. Ivada apologizes for the incredibly loud alarm, and when Water asks if they can shut it off, Hornbok says that it will go off on its own, and that they have bigger things to worry about. The team hears a crashing sound and then runs to a back hallway of the Academy. With the stake of an Aldabarbarian ship now lodged into the Academy, Hornbok tells the team to take care of any Aldabarbarians that get inside, letting them know that he will contact Galactic-Command. Water watches as Nick asks why Hornbok is getting normal Plumbers to help, when it would make sense to get the Black Ops. team to help the Spec Ops. team. Hornbok says that the Black Ops. team was decommissioned long ago, and that normal Plumbers are perfectly qualified. The team turns to the ship as its stake retracts and a bridge extends from the ship. An Aldabarbarian General walks to the edge of the bridge and stops just beyond the walls of the Academy. After introducing himself as Halar, he informs the Plumbers that if they do not return the Phantom to the Aldabarbarians within the hour, then his fleet with destroy the Academy and then the Earth. He returns to his ship as everyone turns to Paper. Water continues to watch as Nick says that Paper should know where the Phantom is because of Lotin's inhibitor collar that he gained from the ruse, and then he asks for confirmation. Hornbok hen to explain the situation to the team. Relationships Appearances ''Young Plumbers'' ''Young Plumbers: Generations'' Notes References Category:Heroes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd